Diner aux chandelles
by worldangel
Summary: Tous les couples ont des problèmes et, généralement, la manisfestation de ceux-ci se fait le soir. La question est donc : qui finira comme brochette grillée soupoudrée d'un doux arôme d'hypocrisie ?


Un nouveau petit OS, dans la lignée de _Chausette Printanière_. Pour faire court, ça se passe après la fic actuellement en court de publication. Spoiler ? Pas vraiment, juste encore un gros délire de ma part sur la vie de couple. D'ailleurs, cela m'a donné une petite idée pour une fic très humoristique. Mais je n'ai dit pas plus, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à terminer avant cela.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fronçant les sourcils, il replaça ses lunettes convenablement et tourna la page du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, accoudé au bord du lavabo. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose de rapide à faire et surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà dans les placards. Harry avait aligné les ingrédients qu'ils possédaient derrière lui, rangés dans un ordre parfaitement logique, à savoir du plus petit au plus grand. Une logique implacable en sachant que les œufs côtoyaient les oignons.<p>

Pointant sa baguette sur l'un des placards, il plaça une poêle sur l'une des plaques à gaz sans quitter un instant sa lecture. Réchauffer du bacon chez les Dursley était bien plus facile que de faire un repas. Refermant son livre, il le posa sur la table de travail avant de sortir une casserole, la remplir d'eau alors que, de son autre main, il pointait les pommes de terre pour que celles-ci s'épluchent. Il était certain d'aller vite mais…

- Alors, où en es-tu ?

Harry leva les yeux en le voyant rentrer, les mains dans les poches dans un grand bâillement.

- Pas vraiment au meilleur moment pour qu'un traîne la jambe vienne me parler, Drago, rétorqua sèchement Harry qui versa les carottes et les pommes de terre dans la casserole.

Se penchant pour récupérer le couvercle, il baissa le feu avant de se charger de couper en fines lamelles les blancs de poulet.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, tu devrais tout de même être heureux que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais, marmonna Drago en se penchant au-dessus de la poêle vide. Et là, tu nous cuis un bout de fantôme ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas très digeste…

- Du poulet, Drago, du poulet, articula Harry en le poussant d'un coup de coude pour qu'il puisse verser le contenu de l'assiette dans la poêle en question. Un animal que tu imites parfois très bien lorsqu'il est question de caqueter.

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un haussement de sourcils de l'ancien Serpentard et celui-ci préféra s'éloigner et faire des tours dans la salle à manger sous l'œil noir d'Harry qui ne supportait pas de le voir agir ainsi.

- Dis, tu comptes avoir fini vers quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en observant le lustre.

- Pourquoi ? Sir Malefoy est pressé ? rétorqua froidement Harry en saisissant un long couteau pour s'attaquer aux champignons.

- Juste savoir s'il est préférable d'aller manger dehors plutôt que de mourir de faim pendant que tu continues à t'amuser, rectifia le blond en s'arrêtant près de la cheminée.

Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsqu'Harry planta le couteau dans la planche de découpe. Il se fichait de lui ou bien était-il réellement sérieux ? Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir en habitant avec Drago mais il y avait parfois des moments où son hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir et lui refaire son portrait.

- Dis-moi exactement ton problème, dit-il dans un grand sourire qui aurait effrayé les champignons qu'il jetait dans la poêle si seulement ils avaient été vivants.

Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas Kreattur pour faire les repas ? demanda Drago en redevenant subitement très attentif à ce qu'il disait. Tu es son maître.

- Depuis le temps, j'aurais cru que tu avais saisi qu'il me servirait de la nourriture moisi s'il en avait l'occasion, répondit Harry en saisissant une cuillère en bois.

- Mais il m'aime bien.

- Oui, car tu es un Malefoy… mais c'était avant de savoir pourquoi on dormait dans la même chambre, ajouta Harry en haussant un sourcil. Sur le coup, te servir comme un bon petit elfe l'a vaguement refroidi.

- C'est minime, marmonna Drago en roulant les yeux au ciel.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es levé le premier et qui l'as vu totalement tétanisé derrière la porte, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Le son lui a amplement suffit.

Remuant les champignons et les lamelles de poulet d'une main, il pointa sa baguette sur le pot de crème qu'il amena jusqu'à lui avant de le verser dans la poêle. Avec cela, il ne restait plus que trois ingrédients présents : les oignons, les œufs et les pruneaux… il allait s'en passer pour l'instant.

- L'eau bout, fit-remarquer Drago qui était revenu près des plaques de cuisson et observait la casserole sans faire un geste à son encontre.

Et tu ne fais rien abruti ? Voilà ce qu'hurla l'esprit d'Harry lorsque celui-ci lâcha subitement sa cuillère pour venir retirer la casserole du feu sous l'œil attentif de Drago qui acquiesçait face à son action.

- Et tu penses que cela sera prêt quand ? interrogea-t-il alors que le brun manquait de peu de se brûler avec de l'eau bouillante.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, Malefoy ! lâcha Harry qui laissa la casserole tomber lourdement sur la table de travail. Si tu avais tellement faim, peut être que bouger ton adorable arrière train jusqu'ici pendant que moi je travaillais t'aurait permis une petite économie de temps !

- Les noms de famille ? releva l'ancien Serpentard dans un demi-sourire. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire à manger quand…

- Parce que moi je travaille ! coupa sèchement Harry en se remettant à tourner furieusement le contenu de la poêle. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je rentrais à vingt et une heure tous les soirs pour une raison précise et que je ne faisais pas le trottoir ?

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour cela que je saurais…

- Tu restes au Square Grimmaurd toute l'après-midi à te tourner les pouces comme un petit bourgeois constipé qui ne sait même pas faire la différence entre un hibou et une chouette, répliqua-t-il. Excuse-moi, mais tu ne pourrais pas passer le temps que tu tues en feuilletant la Gazette pour faire du ménage ou bien la cuisine ?

- Potter, je suis un Malefoy, je ne ferais jamais…

- Alors la ferme et ne te plains pas si à plus de neuf du soir, tu n'as toujours rien avalé !

Quittant la poêle, Harry revint vers la casserole et sortit un immense saladier pour y mettre les légumes, salant et poivrant par la même occasion. Face à lui, Drago avait repris un air blasé, se fichant royalement de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Après tout, il se répétait.

Harry lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois de faire quelque chose mais jamais l'ancien Serpentard n'avait levé le petit doigt. Pourtant, Harry avait été subtil : demandant de l'aide, faisant des sous-entendus, lui demandant clairement, et maintenant il le lui reprochait à haute voix. Drago Malefoy ne faisait strictement rien dans la maison à part les trois choses sommaires au monde : manger, dormir et choquer les elfes de maisons. Il était né pour se faire servir, il ne semblait pas vouloir changer ses habitudes à présent.

- Tu es tellement susceptible, marmonna Drago.

- Dis celui qui n'a pas supporté quand je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir arrêter de chantonner, rétorqua Harry en récupérant des assiettes. Sacrément hypocrite de ta part.

- Tu n'as pas à me demander une chose pareille, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je…

- Tu chantes comme une moule, Drago, désolé de te l'apprendre mais la Terre se porte bien mieux lorsque tu gardes la bouche fermée, coupa-t-il. Et en plus, la vision d'un Drago Malefoy en train de chanter est très dérangeante voire effrayante, il serait peut être temps que tu en prennes conscience.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui est incapable de cuire quelque chose correctement, j'en viens à me demander si tu n'as pas triché à l'examen de Potions pour être pris au Ministère, répondit le blond d'une voix froide.

- Désolé de te surprendre, dit Harry en lui servant son plus grand sourire jaune en passant devant lui.

Posant les assiettes sur la table, il attrapa deux verres au passage avant de pointer sa baguette droit vers le tiroir pour en sortir les couverts.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose que de cette eau ? demanda Drago en le voyant prendre une carafe et la mettre sous le robinet après plusieurs allers-retours sans pour autant qu'il bouge de l'endroit où il était.

- Pourquoi, tu veux tenter celle de la cuvette des toilettes ? rétorqua Harry qui inspirait profondément pour conserver un minimum de calme.

- Non, du vin, ou bien autre chose mais peu importe tant que ce n'est pas ce truc, répondit le blond en finissant enfin par aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en bois devant une assiette. L'eau, c'est tout sauf aphrodisiaque.

Parce qu'il pensait à cela lui quand il avait faim ? Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en se retenant de ne pas lancer une réplique amère qui mettrait fin à toute idée dans la tête de l'ancien Serpentard sur un possible amusement en fin de soirée. Harry était bien trop irrité pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche et se donner la peine de répondre. Attrapant la poêle d'une main, il prit le saladier de l'autre et rejoignit la table où Drago dépliait soigneusement sa serviette.

Ah oui, Harry aurait été trop optimiste en pensant que le blond se servirait tout seul comme un grand garçon. Attrapant, brusquement une cuillère, il mit le poulet à la crème aux champignons dans l'assiette, se penchant pour attraper par la suite le saladier. Durant ces quelques secondes, Drago avait déjà planté sa fourchette dans un champignon qu'il lécha du bout de la langue avant de faire une moue dubitative.

- Je n'aime pas les champignons.

Et Harry céda, lui renversant volontairement et violemment le saladier sur la tête, lui fournissant obligeamment un nouveau soin pour les cheveux parfaitement biologique.

- Ta bouffe aphrodisiaque, sache qu'il te faudra un bon mois avant de la mettre en pratique, lâcha sèchement Harry en retirant son tablier pour lui lancer au visage avant de partir sous le regard ahuri et choqué du blond qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi les raisons ayant poussées l'ancien Gryffondor à agir ainsi.

Drago était adorable… surtout lorsqu'il se la fermait.


End file.
